Righteous Man's Son
by xtubbyx
Summary: What if it was Selene that was the Herondale. If she disappeared on vacation and came back pregnant and wouldn't tell anyone who the father was. When he finds out the truth Jace will have to decide on if he is wants to know who his father is.


**Just an idea that has been floating around. Can't promise their will be regular updates. I keep getting good ideas and start writing and then they dry up a few chapters in. But hope you like and I think the idea has merit. You just have to twist a few facts to make it happen.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Alec, I'm so sorry. You where right. They switched." Jace watched the immediate understanding that spread across his parabati's face before he was sprinting towards the next room. He was forced to stand beside the body of Magnus, Valentine, as they watched Alec make it in time to stop the knife from reaching Valentine, Magnus's, throat. They both watched as Alec looked up towards them and he heard Valentine, in Magnus's voice say beside him "You've taken my light, your darkness will come."

Jace watched as the Inquisitor turned towards them in confusion and said, "What did you just say?"

"I'm repeating your words back to you." Magnus 'Valentine' replied.

The Inquisitor turned back towards the door and made her way out to where they where standing. Jace watched Alec take the gag of Valentine 'Magnus' and by that time the Inquisitor had made it round in front of them.

"You remember the fire message you sent to me the night Selene's body was found. The good news is, in exchange for my freedom you can save your pure angel blooded warrior." Jace almost laughed and that. No way was that going to happen.

"I don't make deals with the devil."

"You choose the wrong bait." he said to Magnus 'Valentine'. "For all she cares you could slaughter me right now.

"I don't think so. Imogen wouldn't dare slaughter her grandson."

He fought his shock and said "After all your lies you expect me to believe I'm a Herondale?"

Turning his Magnus's head towards him Valentine said "Selene Herondale was your mother. Your father was unknown. Caused a huge scandal when she returned home pregnant from a vacation. I believe she lost a marriage proposal and nearly got disowned over it all." He paused here for effect before continuing "Ever think of her? Nearly nine months pregnant when she took her own life. Her dead body ravaged by werewolves, her unborn son eaten alive." He paused here again "Or was he."

Jace knew he was staring at Magnus 'Valentine', the disbelief on his face obvious. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the Inquisitor shaking her head in denial.

"You didn't."

"The clave took everything from me, so I took something in return."

Jace looked to the Inquisitor, to see if she was buying any of this.

"But I'm sure you want further proof." he said before holding up his left hand, where he was rolling a ring between his fingers.

"My family ring. Where did you get that?" she said with a note of dread to her voice.

"Of Selene's very hand." Imogen seemed to be at a loss for words at this and so Magnus 'Valentine continued. "You've one hour to meet my demands or your grandson dies." with that he flashed them both out and to Magnus's apartment.

Jace shoved of the hand that was on his arm the minute the barrier around him was gone but turned on Valentine immediately.

"You expect me to believe this story, simply because you had a ring?"

"No but it is the truth." was the reply.

"And my father?" He fought down the desire, the hope, to know.

"I was never able to find out." he reached into his pocket again and pulled out a leather cord and hanging from it was an other ring. "The only thing I could get out of her was that this belonged to him."

He chucked the necklace with the ring on it at Jace, who scrambled to catch it with his manacled hands. Placing it in the palm of his hand he looked at it. It was a bulky silver ring, obviously made for a man, with a grove running the whole way around it in the middle. It was battered and scraped, obviously having seen a lot of use. If his so called mother had this, did it mean she loved the man who gave her this ring? And if so why had she returned home pregnant alone?

He must of spent longer than he thought studying the ring because he was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door to the apartment. Magnus 'Valentine' waved his hand in his direction and the barrier came up around him again, trapping him at the side of the room.

He couldn't see the door from where he was standing but hears Valentine's voice saying "I came alone. Per your demand." and Magnus's voice replying "Of course you have."

The two of them came into the room and Valentine 'Magnus' looked over to him. "You used Jace to get me here. Let him go."

Magnus 'Valentine' looked over his shoulder at him and before he could do anything he found himself being thrown backwards into the next room and the doors slamming shut before he had even landed. He struggled to his feet and walked awkwardly over to the door. He knew it was useless before he'd even touched to door but he tried anyway but it wouldn't budge. Instead he stood by it and tried to hear what was going on in the next room but he could hear nothing. He settled down on the floor beside the door and waited for whoever would release him. His fingers never released the ring in his palm.

* * *

It was Alec and Magnus who opened the door half and hour later. Jace started to try and get to his feet when the chains on his wrists disappeared. Looking at the pair he opened his mouth to ask what had happened when Alec answered the question without him having to ask.

"Clary got through the barrier just as they switched bodies back. She was able to push Valentine through the portal and take him back to the Institute."

Just as he stopped speaking the sound of a portal forming brought their attention to the hallway, where the Inquisitor and her men stepped through. They set about taking all the potions as evidence. Jace, not wanting to face her yet made for the exit. Alec let him go. Knowing that he needed to let all that he had learned tonight sink in before having to face the other person the nights events effected. His grandmother.

Reaching the street he started walking without any destination in mind. Slipping the leather cord with his fathers ring on it over his head he wondered on who said man was. Was he still alive? Did he know about him? or did he abandon him and his mother?

These thoughts kept circling around in his head as he made his way deeper into the city. Jace didn't even know who he was anymore.

 **Well? do you like.**

 **Hope to update soon.**


End file.
